


The Fallen Morning Star (Earth 9 continued)

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Captain Canary and The Multiverse [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer AU, M/M, Multi, captain canary and the multiverse, cop!sara, lucifer!snart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Detective Sara Lance wasn't expecting the handsome man in the black suit to show up while she lay dying on a warehouse floor. She wasn't expecting him to show up at the hospital while she recovered and she certainly wasn't expecting him to introduce himself as the devil. He's come to collect what's owed to him from a deal made long before she was born. What's he owed? Her soul.Continued from Captain Canary and The Multiverse Vol 1Earth 9Lucifer Snart/Cop LancerNew chapters start at part IV





	1. Part I

Earth 9

Lucifer Leonard Snart X Cop Sara Lance

xXx

She could feel the blood pooling around her, warm and wet as it soaked into her hair. Her shirt was clinging to her body, her limbs felt heavy. The frantic calls for help around her were dull and faded; indistinguishable from each other. Her vision blurred as she stared up at the overhead lights. They almost seemed to sparkle, like she was looking at them through an unfocused lens. 

She felt cold all of a sudden, and her eyes trailed from the lights to the dark form standing in the shadows, just within her line of vision. The form moved into the light revealing a tall man with piercing blue eyes. He was rather handsome, she mused, in his perfectly tailored black suit. And he was glaring at her...no not her, her wound, the blood exsanguinating from her chest. She was angry that she was hurt, but that didn’t make any sense, he didn’t even know her. 

Who was he.

“Stay with me Partner, you're going to be okay.” the timber of Joe’s voice snapped her attention back to the man kneeling beside her. His hand was squeezing her own, but she could barely feel it. “Come on kid, you're not goin’ out like this.” she wanted to believe that but the longer they stayed there waiting for help, the less likely she knew it was she would survive this. “You know how angry Iris would be if her best friend was there to stand with her at her wedding. You don’t want to let her down kid, do you?” 

She wanted to laugh at that. Iris was already stressed enough with her editor breathing down her neck and making wedding preparations. Having to find a new Maid of Honor would probably just make it worse. She wanted to tell him not to worry, that she would be fine, but she couldn’t do that. The man with the blue eyes was standing behind Joe now and Sara was almost certain Joe couldn’t see him, a fact that was proven true when he turned to follow her line of sight and said nothing as he turned back to her. 

Everything seemed to blur around her as the paramedics arrived along with back up. The next thing she knew she was waking with a start in a hospital bed. Her father, stepmother and sisters were there surrounding her, worry etched on their exhausted faces. “Hey sweetheart.” Donna greeted her softly. “Welcome back.”

“You had us all worried.” her father added. She could barely keep her eyes open as she looked from one face to another and sensing her struggle Laurel spoke up. 

“Everybody's outside waiting to see how you're doing. We’ll go tell them you’re alright and you get some rest. Okay?” Sara nodded slowly and let sleep over come her immediately. 

The next time she awoke, she was alone and the room seemed much colder, darker. She sat up, wincing as her movements pulled at her shoulder. “You should be careful.” a deep voice drawled out from the shadows cast by the light in the hallway. She turned in time to see the blue eyed man from the warehouse step out of the darkness. He smirked at her. 

“Who are you? Why couldn’t Joe see you?” she asked. 

“It’s quite simple actually, you see, they can’t see me, because I don’t want them to see me.” he told her all the while stepping closer. He stopped beside the bed, far enough so as not to make her nervous, but close enough that she could see him better. 

“Fair enough.” she finally replied. “But you didn’t answer my first question.” his smirk widened. 

“I’m known by many names, one and the most notable of which is Lucifer.” he explained and he watched as she tensed. 

“Am I dead?” 

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” he told her. “You have a very long life ahead of you my dear. I have made sure of that.”

“Why?” 

Lucifer grinned stepping up to her and taking a seat beside her on the bed. “Because you're mine.” he answered simply. 

Sara looked away her thoughts began to race trying to pinpoint the moment she made a deal with devil. And yet she couldn’t recall a moment like that. 

“You didn’t make the deal, Detective.” his voice cut through her thoughts and she looked up wide eyed. 

“I don’t understand, how?” 

“Your grandmother.” he replied simply. “She thought she was being clever when she made the deal, never had to pay up her half but, well, I always get what’s owed to me.”

Her grandmother? The first Dinah was a kind woman who’d grown up poor with the voice of an angel and a dream of making it big. She’d moved to Star City in the hopes of doing just that but starting out hadn’t been so easy for her.

“She wanted the fame, the fortune, everything really, my kind of girl to be honest, but as talented as she was she was too kind to do what it took to get what she wanted. That’s where I came in.” he explained. “You see, I offered her a deal. In exchange for her first born I’d ensure the right people were there when she needed them to be.”

“First born? A little cliche don’t you think? And besides my father was her first.. Her only son. Wouldn’t he be what you're owed.”

“Ah, but you see, Dinah was quite the negotiator. She convinced me to take her second born. Thought she’d be clever. She had your father and then had a hysterectomy a month later. No second born for her.”

“And you let her do that? You’re all powerful why wouldn’t stop her?” Sara asked. Lucifer shrugged. 

“I can be vindictive when I want. I got to watch her squirm later when she found out that if she couldn’t complete the deal it would transfer to the next generation and so on and so forth until the debt was paid. She died, not by my hand mind you, before she could warn you father about what she did. And here you are.” 

Sara looked away, trying to process what she’d heard. It was the very definition of insanity and yet she couldn’t deny that it all made sense in some way. The public had alway praised her grandmother for her ability to get to the top without stabbing anyone in the back in a world where it was expected of you. She never really understood how she had managed it, especially when she heard some of the horror stories her grandmother’s friends would tell about her competition, but now it all made sense. She didn’t have to be that person, because she had an ace up her sleeve.

“What do you want from me?” she finally asked. 

“Quite frankly I’ve come to admire you for your sense of justice.” he began. “I’m all about punishing those who deserve it you know. I want you to continue your good work and occasionally I’d like you to run a little errand for me or do me a little favor. I’ll protect you from all consequence of course, but well… there you  have it.” 

Lucifer stood from the bed and turned to face her, reaching into the inside breast pocket of his suit jacket. “When you're feeling better, come see me.” he handed her the card he pulled out and she took it, reading the neat black print. 

**_Saints and Sinners_ **

**_Leonard Snart_ **

**_Proprietor_ **

She knew this place, it was a high end nightclub at the heart of Central City. Iris had her heart set on going there for her Bachelorette Party, but all the place was booked and she’d never make enough money in her lifetime to ever jump the weight list. 

Sara looked up from the card to ask him who Leonard Snart was, but there was no one there. Her family and friends piled into her room not long after and she put all thoughts of the Devil out her her mind.

For now.


	2. Part II

Earth 9 Part II

Lucifer Snart x Cop Lance

xXx

**_Fuck the devil._ **

“Sara?” 

Said woman jumped, whipping around to face the young man standing behind her. “Hey Barry.” she greeted a little too enthusiastically. She leaned back against the door of the file room she’d slammed shut in her surprise, clutching the file to her chest. “What’s up.”

Barry smiled back at her awkwardly. “I should be asking you that. How’s your first day back?” he asked. She shrugged grimacing at the pull in her shoulder.

“Oh, you know. Finally getting all my backlogged paperwork done.” she told him. Barry chuckled. 

“Yeah, Joe said you were restricted to desk duty.” he continued. “Are you going to be okay to go to Iris’ bachelorette party next weekend?”

“Yeah, I won’t be drinking a lot, but I’ll be there.” she told him pushing off the door and slowly making her way back to her desk in the bullpen. Barry was close behind her and they continued to chat until they got there. Joe looked up from his own desk across from hers as they arrived and smiled. 

“Hey, there you are. You just missed the division shrink.” Joe told her.

“Oh yeah, what did he have to say?” she asked. Joe was smiling so it must not be too bad. 

“He’s signed off on full duty. You just have to wait for your doctor to sign off it too.” he explained.

“That’s great.” Barry said moving to stand beside his future father in law’s desk. Sara smiled. 

“Yeah, that’s fantastic.” she replied taking her seat. She slipped the file she’d brought with her into a pile on her already cluttered desk, missing the confused look Barry shot her. 

Sara got back to work, finishing up one report and moving on to the next. It was tedious work, but at least she would be caught up before she got back out into the field. A moment she couldn’t wait for. She hated paperwork. It was the only thing about her job that she really hated. It provided far too much time to sit and think. And she had a lot to think about. 

She returned to work that morning to a mess of files and mail on her desk as well as a fresh cup of her favorite coffee and giant cupcake from her favorite bakery. Her friends and co workers were around her desk and greeted her enthusiastically, welcoming her back with smiles and hugs and jokes at her expense. She smiled, hugged them back and laughed at the appropriate times before the Lieutenant told everyone to get back to work. 

Sara made herself comfortable at her desk and started the tedious process of sorting through the piles on her desk. While sorting through the stacks of mail she found a padded envelope among the junk mail and correspondence. It was rather unassuming until she noticed the little cartoon devil in the top corner where there should have been a return address. She rolled her eyes. Apparently the devil has a sense of humor.

Sara was discreet in opening the package and found a burner phone inside. There was already a text message waiting for her when she turned it on. Her first set of orders. 

A file on a man in the system with a jacket as long as both of her arms. Armed robbery, assault, 2nd degree murder, assault with a deadly weapon, auto theft, and possession with the intent to sell. A regular jack of all trades. She retrieved his file from the hard copies room and a quick read through told her the convict was dead, stabbed to death in Iron Heights two weeks prior. 

Sara left for lunch a little before noon and made her way to the only place she could think of to meet Lucifer. 

Saints and Sinners was located in the top levels of a skyscraper at the heart of Central City. The elevator was unguarded and she took it all the way up to the club, second floor from the top, just below the penthouse. The doors opened up into the main club, everything done up in shades of obsidian and ice blue. Her attention was drawn to the bar across the room and the young, dark haired woman stocking the shelves. 

Sara made her way down the stairs from the elevator, her footsteps alerting the young woman to her presence. “We’re closed.” she said over her shoulder. 

“I’m aware.” Sara replied stopping in front of the bar. “I’m looking for…Lu..Leonard Snart.” she corrected herself. The woman stared at her, sizing her up before a devious smile spreading her lips slowly. The woman walked to the phone against the back wall of the bar and picked up the receiver.

“Lenny, you have a visitor.” she said amused before hanging up the phone and turning back to Sara. She reached her hand across the bar. “Lisa.” she introduced herself. 

“Sara.” she replied, accepting her hand. 

“Detective Lance.” a familiar voice called out behind her. “I’ll be honest,” he continued as she turned toward the elevator. “I did not expect you to show up so willingly. I was certain you’d put up more of a fight.” 

Sara rolled her eyes. “I was under the impression I didn’t have a choice.” she replied. Leonard simply shrugged, taking the file she held out to him. 

“I see you’ve met my sister.” he said as he flipped through the file. 

“Just barely.” Lisa replied amused. Leonard shot her a look before turning his eyes back to the file. He took a deep breath a few moments later, closing the file and tucking it under his arm. 

“Care to join me for lunch, Detective?” he offered with a smirk. 

“No, thank you.” she replied. “What did you want with the file?” she asked. 

“Join me for lunch and I’ll tell you.” he replied slyly. 

Sara sighed. Did she really want to know that badly? Yes, she did.

“Fine, but I want straight answers, not some bullshit half truths and riddles” she told him and he bowed slightly, mockingly. 

xXx

“Not to your taste?” Leonard asked as he watched Sara sit stiffly in the chair across the table. The restaurant was as upscale as you could get. The owner and head chef “friends” of his, always had a table for the man who made their dream come true. 

“My husband used to bring me here.” she replied absently. She nodded to a table on the far side of the dining room. “He proposed over there.” she wasn’t looking at him, so she missed confused look on his face. By the time she looked back at him he’d schooled his features. 

“Your married?” he asked. She looked at him confused.

“You didn’t know that?” she questioned “Aren’t you supposed to know everything?” 

“I’m not omnipotent. You're thinking of my father.” he explained. “I wasn’t aware you are married.”

“Is that a problem?” 

Leonard shook his head. “Not at all. It’s just surprising. Anyone I would know?” 

“I don’t think so.” she said. “He was a cop too.”

“Was?”

“Yeah, he quit last year. About two months before he was implicated in a scandal within the department. Haven’t seen him since.” 

“No chance of a divorce?” Leonard asked. 

Sara shrugged. “My sister has one of her friends working on it, but it’s tricky without him here to defend himself in any proceedings, especially since his family is wealthy and incapable of understanding that I don’t want anything from them.” she shook her head. “Anyway, we’re supposed to be discussing the file.” 

“Right, well it’s simple. He’s dead and I wanted to see the full scope of his crimes. Right now he’s in purgatory. Knowing how he lived his life helps me decide whether or not he deserves to be punished, and just how much.” Leonard explained. 

“I see.” Sara replied “So is that all you want from me then? To inform you on the crimes of the deceased?” 

“No, that’s not all, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” 

Sara was curious to say the least but she didn’t pry. She had a feeling she’d reached the limit of what he was willing to share. Honestly, she didn’t know what to expect from all of this, and it wasn’t as if she could ask anyone. She could only hope it wouldn’t blow up in her face. 


	3. Part III

Earth 9 Part III

Lucifer Snart/Cop Lance

xXx

Sara found herself at Saints and Sinners for the first time in several weeks without being summoned there. It was kind of strange and she was a little nervous, but she had a job to do and she intended to do it. 

“You okay partner?” Joe asked as they ascended the elevator. 

“Yeah, I just… yeah, I’m fine.” she replied, cutting herself off. What was she going to say to him? That this club was owned by the king of hell and she was basically no better than an errand girl for him. That for the last few months she had been running files, knocking down doors and coming when called regardless of what she was doing? Yeah, maybe she would just stick to pretending she didn’t know him. 

If he was even here that is. Maybe she would get lucky and only Lisa would be here. She didn’t seem to get a sick thrill out of teasing her. Sara was sure she would play along. 

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. Beside her, Joe scowled. 

“What wrong?” Sara asked. 

“This is where Iris was so desperate to have her Bachelorette party?” he questioned. “Why?” 

“This place is all the rage, Joe. Most exclusive club in the city.” Sara explained and maybe there was a little pride in her voice. Despite the circumstances of her being here, she didn’t actually hate this place. Joe seemed to notice the note in her voice and Sara resolutely did not address it. “Come on.” she eventually said, leading him down the stairs. 

Lisa was behind the bar stocking as she usually was. “We’re closed.” she called over her shoulder as she always did. 

“We can see that.” Sara replied and Lisa spun around to face her, a smile on her face which she immediately schooled when she saw Joe. 

“And yet here you are?” she continued. 

Joe spoke up. “I’m detective West and from the looks of it you already know Detective Lance.” 

Sara sighed. So much for that. 

Lisa grinned taking a liking to the older man immediately. “Sure do. She’s a good friend of Lenny’s.” 

“Lenny? Whose Lenny?” 

Sara couldn’t tell if he was getting protective of her or the case they were working. Probably a little of both. 

“He owns this place.” Sara answered. “We met in passing at the hospital while I was recovering. We talked for a little bit. He’s an…” she rolled her eyes. “Okay guy.” 

Lisa snorted as Joe’s expression shifted from suspicion to delight.  

“Anyway,” Sara pushed ahead. “We’re here on official business.” she explained pulling a photo out of the inside pocket of her suit jacket. “A man was found dead this morning on the lower east side. He had a few place cards from here in his pocket. Toxicology shows he was roofied.” 

Lisa leaned over the bar to get a better look. “Yeah, I know him. The asshole roofied himself.” 

“Why would he do that?” Joe asked. “Was he running some kind of scam on you?” 

“Nope, I saw him slip something into the drink of one of the girls here at the bar. When he wasn’t paying attention I switched their drinks. I had Mick bounce him shortly after.” 

Sara tried to hide her amusement, especially when she noticed Joe’s scowl. 

“And you didn’t call the police on him?” he asked. 

“I’ve called the police on him before. A few months ago. The first time I caught him. He’s shown up twice since then and no one from any department showed up to ask questions or take statements so excuse me for handling it myself. I don’t even want to think about how many girls he’s done that to in this club before I caught him.” 

“Why didn’t you kick him out sooner?” Sara asked, her tone lacking the same accusation Joe’s had. 

“Why, so he can show up at another club where the bartender most likely won’t notice him?” Lisa shook her head. “At least here I could keep an eye on him.” 

“I don’t suppose you know who he is?” Joe asked. 

Lisa shook her head. “No, didn’t he have an ID?” 

“No he didn’t.” 

“Well, he had to have had one when he got here. Len insists all walk ins off the street show ID at the door. The security camera at the host/bouncers’ station snaps a discreet picture and the full name is taken down in a ledger. That way if someone gets hurt, or something happens we have a full record of who was here and when.” 

“Any chance we could see that?” Sara asked. 

Lisa smirked. “Normally he’d insist on a warrant, but I’m willing to bet he’d make an exception for you.” 

Sara shot Lisa a warning look as she stepped away from the bar and toward the phone she always used to call Leonard. While she was preoccupied, Joe turned to his partner amused. 

“So, you’ve been seeing someone have you?” 

“No, I haven’t actually. He’s just a...friend?” 

“Was that a question.” 

Sara was saved from answering when Leonard’s voice sound. 

“Detective, what a pleasant surprise.” his deep drawl sounded far too amused for her taste. 

“Leonard.” she greeted as they turned to watch him descend the stairs. He was carrying a ledger under one arm. “This is my partner, Detective West.” they shook hands. “Are those the attendee logs?” she asked gesturing to the ledger. 

“They are, and I am willing to give them to you without fuss.” he told her. Sara took a deep breath. “On one condition.” 

“There it is.” he muttered. 

“What’s that?” Joe asked. 

“I want to know why no one looked into the first report.” he told them. “We take the security of our patrons very seriously and quite frankly I take exception to being ignored.” 

“I’m sure you do.” Joe muttered under his breath. “Of course we’ll look into it. It’s now officially apart of this investigation. And as soon as we close the case, we’ll let you know what we’ve found.” 

“Thank you” Leonard replied and handing over the ledger before turning a look on Sara that could only be described as smoldering. 

Joe rolled his eyes. “I’ll meet you outside, partner.” 

When Joe was gone Sara sighed. “Why didn’t you just come to me about this guy?” she asked. 

“You were still on leave the first time he came in.” Leonard explained. 

“And the two times after that?” 

“You’re not the only cop on my payroll, Detective. I had them look into it.” he told her. 

Sara huffed. “Payroll implies any of us actually get anything out of this. And clearly they didn’t find anything.” 

“They got something out of it. The others made deals with me themselves. ‘Help me catch this serial killer’, ‘kill this mob boss’, and my favorite, ‘don’t let my ex wife take half my pension’. I save the really nasty jobs for him.” Leonard stepped a little closer and like always, Sara held her ground. He didn’t scare her, a fact that seemed to amuse him to no end. “You’re the only one who didn’t make this choice of their own free will.” 

“And yet we’re all in the same boat.” 

“No,” he spoke softly, reaching up to run his thumb along the line of her jaw. “I’m not impartial Sara I do have a favorite.” 

“Like a pet?” she sneered, jerking back to dislodge his hand. “I’m not a fucking cat.” 

Leonard stepped closer still. “Oh no, definitely not a cat. I’ve always seen you as more of a bird. A canary. Born to be free but always caged.” 

Her mind must have been playing tricks on her, because she would have sworn then and there that his eyes softened, that he looked... regretful on her behalf. She shook it off quickly and stepped around him. “I’ll let you know what I find on the report.” she called over her shoulder as she ascended the stairs. 

There was a note of amusement in his voice as he continued and Sara realized he was following her. “So what’s this I hear about your friend’s bachelorette party? She wanted to have it here, I’m flattered.” Sara sighed but didn’t stop. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. 

“Yeah, but the wait list is too long. She had another place lined up but it fell through at the last minute and she’s been trying to reschedule ever since.” she explained, finally stopping as they reached the elevator. She pushed the call button. 

“You could have just asked you know.” he told her as he stopped beside her. She looked up at him incredulously. “There’s mutual benefit in you being my favorite...”

“Pet?” 

“...Human.” he smirked. “I’d be more than happy to do certain things for you. All you have to do is ask… nicely.” 

“No thank you.” she told him as the door opened and she stepped on. “You already have my soul Leonard. You can’t have my dignity.” 

xXx

“You look like your going to be sick Joe, are you alright?” Sara asked him sometime later. They’d been back at the precinct running the names in the attendance ledger and every so often she’d catch her partner staring at her looking equal parts remorseful and nauseated. 

“Yeah, I think I’m just a little hungry.” he replied, standing. “I’m going to run to the breakroom for more coffee, want anything?” 

“No thanks.”

Joe was gone for a few minutes and when he got back, Sara stood. “I’m going to head down to sex crimes, see about this report.” she told him, replacing her suit jacket and clipping her gun to her belt. 

“Alright, keep me updated.” 

Sara simply nodded and left. 

The sex crimes unit was disgustingly small, most of the detectives fitting into a small corner of the second floor. She spent ten minutes just waiting for one of the detectives to get off the phone and another fifteen listening to them complain about the number of people expecting them to work miracles. She thought she held off the eye roll rather well. 

“Look, I’m just looking for a complaint that was called in a few months ago from Saints and Sinners.” Sara eventually got out. That seemed to get the detectives attention. 

“You’re the third person to come down here asking about that.” he told her and it was only her highly trained, detective eye that told her he was nervous. “And I’ll tell you the same thing I told them, there’s nothing here. No one logged a tip, or filed a report. Why is everyone so interested in this alleged attempted date rape?” 

“Well, I can’t speak for anyone else, but the man who was named in the tip was found murdered this morning.” Sara explained and then on a hunch. “The bartender at Saints and Sinners admitted to my partner and I that she called in the tip and had been keeping an on him since no one followed up. She caught him slipping something into a woman’s drink and she switched the glasses so he effectively roofied himself.” 

“Sounds like that’s your biggest suspect right there.” 

“She has an airtight alibi, as do all the employees at the club. Our biggest concern now is whether or not there were other victims and if there is some kind of cover up going on.” 

“Cover up?” he asked shifting in his seat uncomfortably. 

“Well sure, the club owner is pissed off that no one took the report seriously. The safety of his patrons are his top concern, so he’s been very cooperative. He allowed up access to his phone records. There was a phone called placed on the club landline he night they said there was to this precinct. It lasted long enough for a call to be transferred and and a conversation to take place. We’re working on getting the records for the switch board.” 

“I see.” He replied. “Well, I guess if that’s the case I can go digging again.” 

“I’d appreciate it.” 

xXx

Sara found Joe at their facing desks, eating lunch. There was a deli wrapped sandwich on her desk and to go cup of soda. 

“Oh thanks for lunch, what do I owe you?” she asked. 

“Don’t worry about it.” he replied. “You can buy next time.” 

Sara laughed. “With my luck next time we’ll be on a stakeout in some well to do neighborhood.” 

Joe grinned at her, a vast contrast to his earlier demeanor. “That’s what I’m counting on.” he took a bite of his sandwich, chewed and swallowed. “So how did the meeting downstairs go.” 

“Well, I’m pretty sure the detective I talked to covered the report up.” she explained. 

“That’s a bold claim. What makes you think that?” 

“He got really nervous when I told him the kid in the report was murdered. On a hunch I told him what Lisa told us, about switching the drinks and how we found the guy dead this morning.” 

“So he thinks the bartender did it then?” 

“At first, but then I told him she had an alibi and that the owner was being helpful, giving us full access to phone records.”

“And he thinks we have proof that a call was placed to the switch board.” 

Sara nodded. “I then told him we were waiting for access to the switchboard records. He got even more nervous and promised to keep digging for the report if we really had all that evidence.” 

“I sense a stakeout in our future.” 

Sara smirked. “And not even in a ritzy neighborhood.” 

xXx

“Well you look about ready to punch someone.” Lisa said by way of greeting. It was still early and club wasn’t that full, lending a more sedate atmosphere to the main room. She set a drink in front of Sara and leaned on the counter in front of her. “Bad day?” 

“Yes and no.” she replied. “We got the information we were looking for but it doesn’t bring us any closer to finding out who killed our victim. If you can even call him that.” she muttered the last part under her breath and took her drink, which was much bigger than a shot, down in one go. Lisa looked impressed. 

Leonard chose that moment to come over, taking a seat beside her. “Detective Lance, any news?” 

Sara sighed, thanking Lisa as she refilled her glass. “Our would be rapist’s father is a high profile defense attorney. He paid off one of the detectives to lose the report.” 

Leonard smirked. “I knew there was a reason you were my favorite. None of the others found any of this out.” 

She looked to him unamused. “Tweet. Tweet.” she replied sluggin back the full glass in one go. Now Leonard looked impressed. He shot Lisa a look and she held off on refilling the glass, leaving them alone to take care of another customer. 

“Is there something I can do to help?” Leonard asked, his tone sincere. Sara looked at him, really looked at him. 

“You know, I didn’t even believe in God until you showed up.” she told him. 

He smirked. “You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear.” 

She rolled her eyes. She looked away, pushing her glass around the bar before finally looking back up at him. “What did you mean? Yesterday, when you implied that I was caged?” 

“Oh, did I imply that? My apologies, I meant to say it outright.” he told her. “I meant exactly what I said, Sara. You’re a beautiful soul and for some reason that I can not see yet, this life had designed to keep you down, locked away in a little box where you can’t flourish.” he explained. “There are so many things weighing on your soul right now.”

“And what, you want to be my therapist?” she asked. 

He smirked. “That might be a little inappropriate, but I’m a good listener.” 

Sara sighed, shaking her head. She turned to face him fully and leaned in a little closer. Anyone watching them from a distance would think they were having an intimate conversation or at least that’s what Leonard believed her intention was. “No matter what you say or how you phrase it, you technically own me.” she told him watching the smirk slide off his face. “So maybe, just maybe, the weight on my soul, this so called cage, is because of you.” she slid the empty glass toward him. “Thanks for the drink.” and with that she got up and walked away. 

Leonard stared bitterly down at the empty glass, pushing it away as Lisa approached.

“You have to tell her the truth, Lenny.” she told him simply, taking the glass.

“She might shoot me.” he replied. 

Lisa shrugged. “Your immortal, you can take it. Besides, don’t pretend that doesn’t turn you on.”

xXx

“Hey baby girl what are you…. Doing here? Walking right by your father.” Joe said, watching as Iris sped passed him, making a beeline for Sara. Sara looked up just as Iris stopped beside her desk, jumping up and down and squealing.

“You are the greatest friend ever. I don’t know how you did it, but I can not thank you enough.” Iris said, much to Sara’s confusion. Joe had wandered back curious. 

“I have no idea what your talking about, Iris.” Sara replied, looking to Joe for help. He shrugged, just as lost. 

“Don’t you play dumb with me Sara Lance. This is no time to be modest.” Iris replied, digging into her purse and pulling out a high end piece of cardstock. “Everyone got your invitations today.” 

Sara took the cardstock, catching the faint scent she had grown accustomed to in the last few months. 

**_Sara Lance would like to cordially invite you to attend a celebration of Iris West’s engagement and future marriage to Barry Allen._ **

**_We hope you will join us on November 7 at 7:00pm at Saints and Sinners. Present your invitation to the hostess upon arrival._ **

“I’m going to kill him.” she muttered, but Iris was far too excited to hear her as she took the invitation back and handed it to her father. 

“This is best day ever. I was seriously considering not having a party at all when I got your invitation, hand delivered to work today. Hand delivered! How long have you been working on this?” 

“Um…” Sara looked to Joe for help but that sick look was back on his face as he stared at the invitation. “Not long. I, uh, met the owner in the hospital and when he found out about your party being cancelled a few weeks ago he offered the club.”

Iris’ grin was radiant. “This is amazing. Thank you so much!” 

Iris practically tackled her, wrapping her arms around Sara’s neck in a fierce hug. She looked to Joe for a third time but all he did was set the invitation on the desk and turn to walk away.          

 


End file.
